Precious to you!
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Harley returns home after celebrating Poison Ivy's birthday only to find him in the arms of a more mature and sexier woman and leaves him AGAIN. But will 2 Face and Ivy be able to heal the wounds or is this the END of the beloved clown couple for GOOD! HarleyxJoker, Ivy and Harley, 2 Face and Joker, Ivyx2 Face
1. Chapter 1

Harley walked through the front door skipping happily after a night at Ivy's after they had celebrated Ivy's creation of a brand new plant and her 29th birthday. She was looking forward to seeing her Puddin since she had missed him SO much.

"Puddin I'm home" she said bursting into the bedroom to which her eyes opened and she was both hurt, stunned and infuriated by what she saw.

The Joker was lying on his back with a lustful yet drunk look and his pants were unzipped and at the edge of the bed a young brunette was sucking him off. He didn't push her away he was actually ENJOYING it.

"MISTAH-J!" Harley shrieked angrily her eyes stinging her body trembling with fury.

"HARLEY YOUR HOME!" He yelled in shock pushing the young brunette away then zipped up his pants and stepped towards Harley so he was stood in front of her.

Harley stepped away from him so he couldn't touch her with his filthy tainted hands. The ones he had just used to caress ANOTHER woman.

"I...I can explain" he said to which Harley glared at him darkly with teary eyes making him feel worse.

"Let's HEAR it then" she said darkly holding back her desire to beat him to a bloody pulp with her hammer.

The Joker sighed heavily and flung the brunette into the walk in wardrobe then slammed the door shut. He then approached Harley again looking nervous and running his hands through his dark mass of hair.

"She...She was just a FAZE while I was missing you so I picked her up off a street corner...I was FUCKING drunk off my face Harley...she means NOTHING I SWEAR...she's just a CHEAP floozy I picked up off the street" he explained.

Harley raised her hand slowly and backhanded him across the face taking him by surprise her head bowed towards the floor.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." he growled angrily. The only one allowed to HIT was him and her exception was SEX.

Harley looked at him her eyes dark and fierce filled with tears that now spilled over "You CHEATING asshole!" she snapped her body trembling with rage.

The Joker went quiet actually AFRAID of her rage this was something he had NEVER seen before even when he lied and beat her.

"I am AWARE you MISSED me while I was Harley's...but how DARE you CHEAT on me!" she screamed.

"Now Harley it's not that bad...Your MUCH cuter and better in bed" she said nervously trying to calm her down.

"Not good enough clown boy that aint gonna work on me this time!" she snapped and then grabbed her mallet and raised it above her head.

The Joker felt a wave of fear run down his spine "Now...Harley...I can explain..." he stammered fearfully. She ignored him and brought to hit him across the face sending him flying into the wall.

Harley pummelled The Joker until he was black and blue all over and bleeding with several broken bones. She then left him on the bed writhing and fled downstairs to his office and locked the door.

The Joker lay in his position for about 10-15 minutes then got up weakly rubbing his sore cheek and groaning in pain as his ribs cracked under his chest "Shit...that dumb blonde never listens to what I have to say" he grumbled.

The girl crawled out from the wardrobe looking pissed off "What the hell was that about? Why did you fling me into the fucking wardrobe?!" she demanded her hands on her hips.

"Yeah sorry about that Cherry I'll call you again sometime" he said apologetically and paid her. Despite what he had said to HARLEY he did actually have some attraction to this brunette.

Cherry was a cute girl around the age of 30 with a cute cherub face. Her hair was chestnut brown and shoulder length in waves and her eyes were forest green. Her busts were a size 32 and a D cup making her sexier than Harley especially due to her slender figure.

She was wearing a short thigh length red cocktail dress with a V front and no sleeves or straps. On her legs were fishnet stockings which were held up by a garter belt and to finish black high heeled stiletto's.

Cherry wrapped her arms around his neck seductively "Call me if you want to have some more fun" she cooed and kissed him passionately. She then put the money in her purse and walked out the door as The Joker watched her butt as she left.

**_Downstairs_**

The Joker stood outside his office for a good 10 minutes and then grabbed the handle to open it but found it was locked and groaned crossly "Pooh open the door I want to speak to you" he said calmly but in a stern voice.

"PISS OFF YOU WOMANIZING JERK!" Harley yelled from inside the room. She was still infuriated from earlier.

The Joker frowned "Look I need to speak to you BADLY now please...Be a GOOD girl and open the door" he said sharply. There was a long silence and the door remained locked to which the Joker eventually lost his temper and kicked the door down.

Harley was sat in his chair her feet upon the desk and Bud and Lou were stood beside her either side snarling at him "Oh look if it aint the CHEATING LIAR!" she said angrily.

The Joker clenched his fists trying to remain calm "Harley I know your mad...But I'm SORRY and I won't do it again" he said smoothly.

Harley started laughing "You FOOL! Just how GULLIBLE do you think I am?!" she said and opened his drawer to reveal his Arkham file. She opened it and then said "Oh yeah here it is Failure to accept responsibility for own actions and Promiscuous sexual behaviour" she said in her normal Harleen Quinzelle voice.

The Joker frowned "That's my PRIVATE file and YOU know that!" he said darkly.

Harley smirked "So what I WAS your DOCTOR you moron!" she said smirking. She then sighed sadly "I was AWARE of this even AFTER I became your henchwench I just HOPED you stay FAITHFUL" she said with an angry tone.

The Joker felt guilty "Harley I..." he began but she raised her hand to stop him.

"I'm going to stay at Ivy's for a while" she said sternly and headed upstairs.

"WHAT?! But you just got back!" he said stunned and annoyed.

"So what you got that cute Brunette to keep ya company" she said speaking in her normal accent again. She began packing her overnight bag with several outfits and her Harlequin costumes. She then put her weapons and clothes in the car and slammed the boot shut and leapt into the car.

"Harls PLEASE let's talk about this" The Joker pleaded becoming desperate.

Harley sighed sadly "There aint anything to talk about..." she said sadly "You aint appreciating me enough so I am LEAVING" she said her eyes teary. She whistled and Bud and Lou leapt into the backseat.

"YOUR TAKING THE BOYS?!" The Joker said angrily.

"Yep they prefer me anyway...Later Mistah-J" she said and drove off into the night.

The Joker stood alone in the dark and then muttered "Shit" crossly and walked to his office to have a drink.


	2. C2: The lies

"He was with ANOTHER woman!" Ivy snapped angrily her mind filled with rage and hatred.

"Uh huh and she was older and cuter she wasn't even blonde" Harley sniffed tearfully.

"Oh Harley I'm SO sorry but I tried to warn you" Ivy said gently stroking her back.

"Oh red WHY...WHY would he do this to me?" Harley wept clinging to her friend.

Ivy held Harley close and stroked her back and head gently to calm her down but she was filled with pure rage. How DARE The Joker hurt Harley in such a way and not even TELL her that he was seeing another woman.

"I tried REALLY hard to be a good lover I really did Red but I guess I aint pretty enough" she sniffed wiping her eyes.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Ivy snapped grabbing Harley by the shoulders firmly. She grabbed Harley by the wrist and dragged her into the bathroom. She pulled off Harley's hat and mask and washed off the make-up then pulled out her hair so it fell to her shoulders.

Harley gazed at the familiar face of Harleen Quinzelle the woman she ONCE was but no longer. It made her sad to see this side of herself and worse think that this was the reason The Joker cheated on her.

"Harley look at yourself you're a beautiful woman someone The Joker is FAR too stupid to realize how good he has it hell back when you were a doctor at Arkham many male patients eyed you up" Ivy said gently her head leaned upon her friends shoulder.

"Red..." Harley said softly grateful for her support. She then turned to face Ivy "So we gonna commit crimes as a duo again?" she asked.

Ivy shook her head "Not at the moment I have too much heat on my tail so I have to keep on the lowdown at the minute but we can still hang out and do girly stuff" she said kindly.

"Sure I'd like that red" Harley said smiling gently.

"Good I've made Veggie curry and rice for dinner and there's plenty for two" Ivy said getting up.

"Can I help?" Harley said hopefully.

"Nah it's ok Harls you go put on some comfy clothes and then I'll call you for dinner" Ivy said kindly.

"Kay" Harley said getting to her feet and making her way to the spare room while Ivy went to the kitchen to sort out the food.

After Harley went to the spare room Ivy frowned "I'll make him PAY for hurting her like this that no good heartless CREEP!" she snarled.

**_At Funnibone factory_**

The Joker was sat in his office slumped in his chair several whiskey bottles on the floor. He was smoking his second cigar and thinking about his fight with Harley. He missed her smile and peppy personality; her blonde hair and azure eyes that shone in the sun. Her witty puns and feisty nature plus he wanted to hug her and apologize but she wasn't there.

**_Flashback_**

_"Now Harley let me explain it's not what you think" The Joker stammered nervously._

_"Oh and how is me finding some floozy servicing you on OUR bed NOT what I think!" Harley snapped her eyes angry and filled with tears._

_"She's...um.. just a friend" The Joker stammered nervously but was met with Harley's hand to his cheek._

_"I'm going to Ivy's for a while so keep ya dumb floozy ASSHOLE!" Harley yelled angrily and drove off in the car with Bud and Lou._

**_Now_**

He felt terrible about cheating on Harley but the real reason he had done it was for a childish and cruel reason he had FORBIDDEN her from going to Ivy's party but she went anyway so he called Cherry to hurt her and blow off some steam. The Joker liked hurting Harley but never like this just in beatings and torture but not by ruining their relationship and Cherry had been a mistake.

The Joker chuckled "So this is guilt no wonder everyone hates it its fucking awful" he said feeling depressed.

Suddenly Cherry walked in wearing her usual outfit "hey baby I missed you" she said sitting on his desk and stroking his hair.

The Joker sighed crossly "Not now Cherry" he muttered crossly.

Cherry looked shocked then smiled "Nice joke sweetie now let's have some fun" she said sitting on his lap. The Joker shoved her off firmly shocking the young brunette "WHAT THE HELL?!" she snapped.

"I want to be ALONE you dumb broad if I want to FUCK you I will call you now GET OUT!" The Joker snarled angrily.

Cherry was trembling he had NEVER acted like this with her before she got to her feet and dusted herself off "Its HARLEY isn't it?!" She said peeved.

The Joker stiffened and went quiet not answering but she was right. Harley was his other half and it wasn't the same without her.

"Call me when you want ME and not her...later Jay" she said crossly and walked out.

After she left the Joker sighed crossly and muttered "dumb broad" and poured himself another drink. Cherry may have been a good screw once in a while but she was a pain in the ass when she got clingy.

**_Meanwhile at Ivy's_**

Harley had changed into a white blouse and panties. Her blonde hair was lose and she was feeling more like herself. She ate her curry slowly due to still being upset her appetite wasn't huge.

"Hey Harls you gotta eat something it will make you feel better" Ivy said gently. She KNEW Harley was in pain but eating would bring her strength back.

"Sorry red the crying kinda tired me out" she said apologetically.

Ivy smiled "I know it's hard Harls but it'll get better I promise" Ivy said softly.

"HOW?" Harley sniffed getting tearful.

Ivy folded her arms crossly "For one put YOU first instead of him when was the last time you had a GOOD time Harls?" Ivy said firmly.

Harley sat there quietly "If I BEGGED him or when I was working at Arkham" she said innocently.

"EXACTLY you let Joker take charge of your life and didn't think about the things you wanted" Ivy said firmly and poured Harley a glass of wine and then for herself "Here's to women and their effort to power through life" she said smiling.

Harley clinked her glass "Cheers" she said smiling gently perhaps it would get better but in TIME; right now Harley was still hurting bad and needed to put her mind at ease from it all. Harley downed her wine gratefully "Red's right its time I put MYSELF first instead of Mistah-J" she thought angrily.


	3. C3:Healing wounds

Harley was sat in the bath at Ivy's apartment. She was enjoying soaking in the warm water and bubbles. She could have a long think about her pain and grief without disturbance.

She missed The Joker but not enough to go running back to his embrace. After what he had done it would take a miracle for him to woo her again. As a criminal he had done a lot of cruel things to her but this was the worst thing he could have ever pulled off.

The fact that he had slept with another woman behind her back over a stupid reason like attending a friend's birthday both enraged and upset her. He threw her out all the time so what was the difference with her going out for some girly time.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door "You ok in there Harls?" Ivy called.

"Yeah I'll be out soon" Harley called back quietly.

"No worries Harls you stay in there for as long as you need I was just making sure you hadn't fainted from the heat" Ivy said kindly then left.

Harley smiled Ivy was a loyal and kind friend. Sure her hatred of men got a bit much to handle but now she was beginning to understand why. She used to put up with the abuse because she looked past it but his cheating on her was the final straw.

She sighed heavily and remembered when she still worked as a doctor at Arkham. She had been a well respected woman with a lot of male admirers. Her achievements were well known and she had a lot of friends. Now she was a criminal wanted in 12 states, a lover/hench-girl of a psychopathic clown (though that was questionable right now) and best friends with a man hating ex-botanist.

Thoughts filled her mind on Joker and that hooker still being together and fooling around. She frowned her body trembling with rage and her eyes filled with angry tears. How DARE he do such a thing when she was so loyal.

Hell she had millions of things that had put her on the line for him and she could name them all. Breaking him out of Arkham, Feeding the Hyena's 24/7, the laundry, the cooking, the ironing and even putting up with his schedule of the times they had sex. She was fed up with it. Ivy was right she was a pushover to him. All the times she had done things for him he had done nothing for her.

Harley stood up triumphantly "That's it then I'm staying with Ivy until that creep comes crawling back to me! Hell since we're no longer together I'm gonna so some flirting myself!" She said grinning deviously.

**_downstairs_**

Ivy was sat on the sofa reading a garden magazine and eating some olives. She was worried about Harley since she had taken the whole cheating issue rather badly. It pained her greatly to see her in such a state fuelling her hatred for Joker further.

"Hey Red!" Harley said running into the room happily wearing a huge smile.

"Hey Harls" Ivy said smiling back. She was pleased to see Harley in a better mood since she looked prettier when she was happy.

"I was thinking you wanna go out and have some fun!?" she said batting her blue eyes.

"But Harls I told you I have too much heat on my tail..." she said apologetically.

Harley smiled "Nah...not crime just a girly night out Y'know some fun" she said using puppy dog eyes.

Ivy became thoughtful she may have hated men but going out and letting her hair down would be fun. They could drink, dance and she could find someone new for Harley. She got up smiling "Sure Harls let's get dolled up".

**_In bedroom_**

Ivy pulled on a black cocktail dress that reached her thigh. It had a V front and thin straps and a slit on the left side. She added black elbow length gloves and some black heels for accessories.

"You nearly done Harl?" Ivy asked as she applied lipstick.

"Almost red" Harley said cheerfully.

She was wearing a red mini dress with a V front and thin straps that reached her upper thigh. There was a slit on the left side that reached her butt almost. She was wearing black stocking held up by a garter belt underneath and black heels.

"C'mere cutie I'll do your hair" Ivy said untying her bunches. As cute as they were on Harley they made her look too childish. If she was going to get over Joker she had to show more of her sex appeal. She brushed her hair out and styled it into a topknot. She fastened it with hairpins then stood back admiring her work.

"Gee red it looks great" Harley said admiring her new hairdo. She then applied red lipstick, black mascara and grey eye shadow.

"Ready to party Harls?" Ivy said grinning at her deviously. It was nice to see Harley dolling up for once since she hid her good looks due to Joker's aggressiveness and jealousy.

"You bet Red I wanna have a good time and score some game!" She said grinning.

The pair headed downstairs and leapt into the car. Ivy revved the engine then sped off into the night; she would make sure Harley got someone else even if Joker got mad.


	4. C4: Missing you

Harley and Ivy walked along the street chatting cheerfully. They had already been to a few bars and gotten a little tipsy.

"Gee Red this night out is going better than I thought" Harley said smiling at her.

"I agree Harls" Ivy said smiling back.

They had picked up 2 guys along the strip. 1 guy with dark hair and brown eyes for Harley, the other had brown hair and green eyes for Ivy.

"Y'know toots I gotta say you are quite the looker" The dark haired guy said as he put his hand around Harley's waist.

"Gee aint you sweet" Harley said batting her blue eyes at him.

Ivy was happy for Harley and despite merely using the guy she was with for company she was glad Harley was flirting.

**_Elsewhere in town_**

"So she left you did she?" Harvey said taking a puff of his cigar.

"And then she took the Hyena's and went off to the weed's place" Joker muttered crossly.

2 face smiled it was obvious Joker was missing Harley but he was too proud and stubborn to go and apologize to her. He knew how hard it was to love a girl who played hard to get after-all he was in an on/off relationship with Ivy.

Suddenly Joker froze still a huge frown on his face and his eyes filled with rage. His body was trembling he was so mad.

"J?" Harvey said curiously. He looked towards where The Joker was looking and his eyes widened in shock. "Is...is that Harley?!" he said in amazement.

The Joker said nothing but the fact Harley was with another man and was getting close to him made his blood boil. He knew she had left for a reason but in his mind the only man allowed to touch her was him.

2 face tried not to blush "She...She looks amazing!" he said staring at how different she looked out of the costume.

Joker turned to 2 face "REPEAT what you just said?!" he hissed.

"Sorry J...geez but out of the make-up she looks REALLY different" 2 Face said nervously.

Joker watched Harley walk alongside the tall handsome stranger. He hated seeing her with other men. "Harv...I need another round" he muttered.

"I'm with ya" 2 face said leading him away.

**_20 minutes later at bar_**

Joker sat quietly at the bar with a cigar and a large tankard of beer.

"How you doing buddy? Feel any better?" 2 face said patting his back.

"Mmm" Joker said unconvincingly. He knew Harley was doing this partly as payback and it hurt him deeply.

2 face sighed heavily "You still love her don't you".

Usually Joker would have denied this without hesitation but he nodded "She's a cutie Harv and I screwed it up big style" he said crossly.

"You know it's the same with me and Ivy..." 2 face said sighing heavily.

"How so? You guys barely see each other and you fight more than you do sleep together!" Joker said not impressed.

"We fight so often like you and Harley but deep down we love each other more than anything" 2 face said taking another swig of beer.

Joker became thoughtful about Harvey's comment. The pair may have fought like a cat and dog almost 24/7 but they still showed undeniable feelings for one another.

"I don't what to tell ya Harv it's just...I can't open up to her honestly because I'm the god damn clown prince of hell! I'm the ace of knaves I aint rumoured for being a nice guy" he said finishing his beer and ordering another.

Harvey knew how hard it was for him. Joker was a notorious criminal and feared by many but the only person he showed any kindness to was Harley.

"She did look great in that outfit" Joker said re-imagining Harley in her dress. It would have been better if she'd worn it for him.

2 face smiled at Joker try as he may it was obvious he loved her. He remembered Ivy's tight black dress "Yeah Pam didn't look bad either" he said thoughtfully.

"Say Harv can I crash at your place? Cherry won't stop calling me and I don't wanna see her right now" he said crossly.

"Sure but you aint bringing the mutts!" 2 face said crossly.

"Harley took em anyway" Joker muttered.

**_That evening_**

"I had so much fun tonight Red" Harley said spinning around on her toes.

"I'm glad Harl" Ivy said smiling at her.

"I..um kinda need some privacy upstairs" Harley said apologetically.

"Sure thing I'll make dinner" Ivy said making her way to the kitchen.

Harley made her way upstairs quickly to hide from Ivy. She felt bad about leaving her but she needed to be alone.

**_in bedroom_**

Harley closed the door behind her quietly. She felt her eyes stinging with tears and became confused "Why...Why am I crying?" she said confused.

_"Your my precious girl Pooh nobody can replace you" _Joker's voice said inside her mind.

"It's a lie..." Harley said her voice cracking and tears spilling over "I can't forget him! Even if he is a cruel abusive psycho he's MINE!" she wept falling to her knees and sobbing.

Bud and Lou were sat in the corner and heard her cries of distress. They crawled over to her and whimpered rubbing themselves against her.

**_Meanwhile_**

Ivy was making the finishing touches to her veggie soup with bread and butter. She peered upstairs worriedly "I wonder what's taking Harley so long?" she thought curiously.

Deciding to go check on her she crept up the stairs quietly. She was about to knock on the door when she heard Harley's sobs from within the room.

"Puddin...why?...Puddin" Harley sobbed from within the room.

Ivy would have usually gotten mad at her for whimpering over The Joker but she was truly upset. She could tell she REALLY missed him but at the same time she felt she couldn't go back to him because of the other woman.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and dialled a number "I hate to have to ask for his help but I can't bare seeing Harley like this" she said to herself.


	5. C5: Selfless acts

Harvey was sat on his sofa drinking whiskey quietly and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Joker was drunk and fast asleep on the sofa. He had gotten pissed and then started crying over Harley then fallen asleep.

Suddenly his phone started ringing and he went to answer it. He began to wonder who was calling at such an hour.

Joker muttered crossly in his sleep in a reaction to the loud noise.

**_In office_**

_"Hello?" _ 2 face said firmly down the phone.

_"Harvey it's me" _Ivy said in a stern voice.

_"Well Pam it's been a while what can I do for you?"_ 2 Face said in a stern yet shocked tone.

_"It's Harley she's missing Joker" _Ivy said sounding sympathetic but annoyed.

_"She is? But she looked so happy when you went out with her" _ Harvey said then suddenly realized what he had said.

_"You SAW us! But how?" _Ivy asked crossly down the phone.

_"I was out having drinks with J and he saw you and Harley with those guys. Long story short he's lying on my sofa after drinking himself stupid" _Harvey said defensively.

_"I see" _Ivy said in a less annoyed tone.

2 face smirked _"I must say Pam that dress really looked good on you" _he teased. He heard Ivy giggle down the phone.

_"Nice to know...Anyway I need your help in getting Joker and Harley back together" _Ivy said firmly.

_"Sure thing when do you wanna meet?" _ 2 face said in a serious tone.

_"Tomorrow night but don't say where you're going" _Ivy demanded _"Oh and blindfold him I'll do the same to Harls" _she said quickly.

_"Sure thing but what time?" _2 face asked.

_"7:00"_ Ivy said then hung up.

2 face hung up on his end and then sighed heavily "Geez this won't be easy".

**_Meanwhile at Ivy's_**

Harley wiped her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror "Geez I look a state" she said and wiped off her now ruined make-up. She then applied more mascara and black lipstick and untied her hair so it fell to her shoulders.

She then made her way downstairs to the kitchen and smiled at Ivy "Hey red sorry for taking so long" she said apologetically.

Ivy smiled "No problem Harls come and eat" she said pulling out a chair.

Harley smiled and sat at her chair "Gee it looks great red" she said and began eating.

Ivy swallowed nervously she had to coax Harley into going out with her again but not tell her about the plan "Say Harley..." she said nervously.

"Hmm?" Harley said swallowing her food.

"I was thinking about having some friends over tomorrow" Ivy said. She was only half lying in her opinion.

"Sure thing but who?" Harley asked.

"Um Y'know Selina and um...her cat" Ivy lied.

"Sure sounds good to me" Harley said smiling.

Ivy smiled back "Sorry Harls but I'm doing this for you" she thought to herself.


	6. C6: fate has many tricks

"Jesus Harv where the hell are you taking me and why do I have to wear this god damn blindfold" The Joker grumbled from the back seat.

2 face had blindfolded Joker after knocking his lights out then tied him up knowing he would try and escape. He was making his way to Ivy's place but was feeling nervous about the clown's reaction "We're going to a friend's place for some fun" he lied.

The joker chuckled "Lemme guess Nygma's place, nope it'll be Johnny right?" he pestered excitedly.

2 face sighed "It's a surprise Jay just relax" he said crossly.

"Spoil sport" Joker teased from the backseat.

Eventually they pulled up outside Ivy's place. Her new digs were an abandoned flower shop with a flat upstairs. 2 face got out of the car then opened Joker's door and led him upstairs; he was able to get in coz Ivy gave him a key.

"I can't wait" Joker said his body trembling with anticipation.

2 face opened a door then entered a room then locked the door behind him.

Joker heard footsteps that were dainty and light but fast. He became curious just where and Harvey taken him. He then felt his ropes being untied and his blindfold removed to which his eyes widened.

Ivy was stood before him with a firm look on her face "Nice to see you again clown".

Joker chuckled "Ooo do you want me to join in with you guys; I mean I aint into red head's but it's your call Harv".

Suddenly Harley appeared from another room. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap top and black leggings that reached her knees. Instead of the usual bunches her hair was in a simple ponytail around the back.

"Mistah-J?!" Harley said stunned to see him.

Joker's eyes widened in shock. She was lovelier than he remembered her big blue eyes, her beautiful blonde hair, that fabulous curvy figure and those luscious lips. He was still annoyed about secrets being kept "Harv explain yourself!" he said firmly.

2 face sighed heavily "J I'm sorry but despite your complaints and short temper its friggin obvious you LOVE Harley" he said firmly.

Joker frowned at him "You'll keep your mouth shut if you wanna keep breathing" he snapped.

Ivy walked up to 2 face and lead him out of the room "You guys need to talk this through so we're gonna go upstairs for coffee" she said firmly.

After the pair left closing the door behind them there was an awkward silence between Harley and Joker.

Harley gripped her left arm nervously unsure of what to say. She had missed him dearly but didn't know what to say to him.

"You...You look good" Joker said finally not looking at her. His head was bowed down a little and he was looking at his feet.

"Thanks I've been working out" Harley said quietly. It was true she had been doing more of her exercises but only coz she was bored.

"I see you took off the make-up" he said glancing at her briefly then looking away.

"Yeah the face paint was getting annoying and we aint been doing crimes anyhow so it just seemed stupid to wear it" she explained.

"You look better without it" Joker said then blushed after realizing what he had just said.

Harley couldn't stand it anymore. She leapt into his arms and hugged him "I missed you Puddin" she sniffed.

Joker patted her head softly "Me too Pooh it wasn't easy taking Batsy on alone" he said wrapping one arm around her waist.

She looked firm "What about that girl Cherry?".

Joker frowned "Oh her...yeah coz she was too clingy I shot her in the face...I prefer blondes any day" he said kissing her cheek.

Harley hugged him tighter "I'm so happy Mistah-J can we go home now I miss the babies and our room" she said grinning deviously at the last part.

The Joker smirked and picked up Harley bridal style "Come my sweet let's go home and I'll play with you as much as your little heart desires" he said kissing her cheek.

Harley nuzzled against his chest "Home...sounds nice" she said fondly.

A few minutes later they were in the car and sped off into the sunset. From upstairs Ivy and 2 face saw them leave.

"Finally...I thought they'd never make-up" Ivy sighed crossly.

2 face raised an eyebrow "I thought you hated Joker" he said suspiciously.

Ivy sighed "I do but Harley's happiness is what's important and besides.." she said turning to 2 Face and pressing her hands upon his chest "Now I get you to myself" she said batting her eyelashes at him.

2 Face smiled "Pammie...you sneak" he chuckled.

Ivy grinned "shut up and kiss me".

"Yes ma'am" 2 face said and pulled her into a deep kiss.


End file.
